The present invention relates generally to calibrating inspection tools used during semiconductor device manufacturing and other similar processes. More specifically, the present invention relates to calibrating integrated inspection tools used during semiconductor device manufacturing and other similar processes.
A recent advance in semiconductor device manufacturing has been the development of metrology and/or defect detection tools that are xe2x80x9ccoupledxe2x80x9d to a processing tool and that allow a semiconductor substrate to be inspected while at the processing tool rather than requiring the substrate to be transferred to a stand-alone inspection tool. Inspection tools that are coupled in this manner to processing tools are referred to herein as xe2x80x9cintegrated inspection toolsxe2x80x9d.
Exemplary integrated inspection tools include the Excite(trademark) or integrated particle monitor (IPM(trademark)) defect detection tool manufactured by Applied Materials, Inc. Such integrated inspection tools may be, for example, coupled to a factory interface (e.g., a robot chamber that transfers substrates between a factory transport agent and a processing tool) as is known in the art.
While integrated inspection tools offer numerous advantages over stand-alone inspection tools (e.g., increased throughput via the elimination of lengthy substrate transfers from a processing tool to a stand-alone inspection tool), such tools still must be calibrated to ensure their accuracy. For example, a typical semiconductor device manufacturing facility may employ numerous processing tools each having one or more integrated inspection tools that must be periodically calibrated.
One technique for calibrating an integrated inspection tool is to (1) inspect what is known as a xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d substrate having known properties (e.g., a substrate having one or more precisely defined parameters such as a uniformly deposited film having a thickness that is guaranteed to reside within a tightly defined tolerance) with the integrated inspection tool to generate a xe2x80x9cresultxe2x80x9d (e.g., a measured film thickness); and (2) adjust the tool so that the result matches the known properties of the standard substrate. However, such an approach has drawbacks.
Standard substrates are expensive, and employing a unique standard substrate for every integrated inspection tool to be calibrated may be cost prohibitive. Likewise, sharing a few standard substrates among numerous processing tools may create significant processing delays if one or more processing tools must idle while waiting for a standard substrate being employed by another processing tool.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for calibrating integrated inspection tools.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, novel systems, methods and computer program products are provided for calibrating the integrated inspection tools of one or more processing tools. In a first aspect of the invention, a system is provided that includes (1) a processing tool adapted to process substrates; (2) an integrated inspection tool coupled to the processing tool; and (3) a controller adapted to communicate with the integrated inspection tool. The controller includes computer program code adapted to receive a first result generated by inspecting a production substrate with a stand-alone inspection tool, and to receive a second result generated by inspecting the production substrate with the integrated inspection tool. The controller further includes computer program code adapted to calibrate the integrated inspection tool based on the first and second results.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a system is provided that includes (1) a processing tool adapted to process substrates; (2) an integrated inspection tool coupled to the processing tool; and (3) a controller adapted to communicate with the integrated inspection tool. The controller includes computer program code adapted to receive a first result generated by inspecting a production substrate with a stand-alone inspection tool, and to initiate a transfer of the production substrate from the stand-alone inspection tool to a storage location near the processing tool. The controller further includes computer program code adapted to initiate a transfer of the production substrate from the storage location to the integrated inspection tool, and to receive a second result generated by inspecting the production substrate with the integrated inspection tool. The controller also includes computer program code adapted to calibrate the integrated inspection tool based on the first and second results.
Methods and computer program products are provided in accordance with these and other embodiments of the invention. Each computer program product described herein may be carried by a medium readable by a computer (e.g., a carrier wave signal, a floppy disc, a compact disc, a DVD, a hard drive, a random access memory, etc.).